Re: Remember
by Wintersia
Summary: Aku ingin disadarkan akan satu hal yang dapat membuatku mengingatmu. — Okabe/Kurisu. For #BiWeeklyPrompt5 challenge.


**disclaimer:** i don't own Steins;Gate.  
**warning:** modified canon, almost AR. possibly OOC. and yes the title is taken from M3 op song by may'n  
ini entri untuk mengikuti challenge #BiWeeklyPrompt5 dari Asha D *grins*

* * *

**.**

**enjoy**

**.**

* * *

Kurisu takut sepasang mata hazel di hadapannya dapat membuatnya meleleh—seperti mentega yang dicairkan di atas teflon—karena sorot yang dimiliki mata itu begitu intens, terlebih-lebih hanya dialamatkan kepadanya. Jadi Kurisu meminta Okabe untuk menutup mata sebelum gadis itu berjinjit perlahan, mengikis jarak di antara mereka, rambut merahnya sedikit bergoyang. Kurisu menjadikannya sebagai ajang untuk menitipkan rasa sayang sekaligus selamat tinggal di bibir lelaki itu. Benaknya membisikkan sesuatu perihal teori relativitas yang tidak bekerja, dan pada saat bersamaan satu kompi kupu-kupu di perutnya berdansa dengan latar kidung yang ceria.

Ada seberkas kehangatan yang dirasakannya dan semakin menjadi ketika Okabe menariknya lagi dan lagi, begitu terus sampai rasa sesak membuat keduanya menghidu oksigen dengan rakus dan puncaknya meninggalkan jejak merah jambu gila-gilaan di kedua belah pipi Kurisu juga sepasang kelingking yang bertaut.

* * *

Mereka melepas kepergian masing-masing dengan riak tenang di wajah, sudah tahu dengan tugas dan segala konsekuensinya yang terpanggul di bahu masing-masing. Meskipun begitu, Kurisu tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada sedikit rasa pedih di saat ia masih punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Okabe, namun gadis penyandang marga Makise itu tidak dapat menuntun kalimat-kalimat itu keluar. Khawatir kalau-kalau kalimat itu akan terdengar begitu melankolis; sama sekali tidak seperti Makise Kurisu yang biasanya.

Atau sebenarnya, Kurisu takut akan ada air mata yang terlibat jika ada lebih banyak lagi kalimat di antara Okabe dan dirinya.

* * *

_From: Okabe Rintarou_  
_To: Makise Kurisu_  
_Subject: Remember_

_Hoi, Kurisu, kautahu?_

_Dalam garis dunia apapun, akan selalu ada Hououin Kyouma yang lain yang mencintaimu, jadi jangan pernah takut kalau kau tidak akan bisa lagi mengingatku. Kita akan bertemu lagi, mungkin nanti aku yang akan menemukanmu, atau kau yang menemukanku, siapa tahu?_

_P.S: Ya, aku memanggilmu Kurisu, meski aku yakin kau lebih suka jika aku mengatakannya—_

* * *

"—secara langsung."

Eksistensi bulir-bulir bening itu menjadi kenyataan setelah Kurisu mencermati isi surel yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

"Bodoh."

Tapi air mata itu tidak akan menolongnya lari dari kenyataan bahwa setelah ini, Okabe akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan satu jiwa yang tergilas berkali-kali oleh roda takdir yang kejam.

* * *

_"Okabe... Okabe... aku juga..."_

* * *

Kurisu tersentak.

Hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya begitu kontras dengan dirinya yang—untuk suatu alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu—tengah mematung, langkahnya berada dalam mode berhenti, dan ponselnya tergenggam begitu erat di tangannya. Gadis itu merasa sedikit linglung. Ketika kakinya kembali bergerak, otaknya memroses sebuah pertanyaan _"Yang barusan itu apa?" _namun jawabannya tiada.

Sambil menelusuri permukaan pelipisnya dengan kedua jari, Kurisu mencoba mengumpulkan perhatiannya lagi pada ponselnya. Ia ingat ia tengah memeriksa kotak masuk untuk menyortir surel-surel yang dapat dihapus ketika pikirannya mendadak kosong untuk beberapa saat. Ada satu yang sedikit mengusiknya dan membuatnya tidak mengerti; surat dari seseorang bernama Okabe Rintarou.

Pencarian akan nama itu di memorinya tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, tetapi Kurisu merasa yakin nama itu pernah eksis di kehidupannya. Hanya keyakinan saja, walaupun keyakinan itu sendiri tidak cukup untuk dipresentasikan sebagai bukti.

Kurisu mengayunkan langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat karena keramaian hanya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jalan yang tengah dilaluinya begitu padat akan manusia, dan itu jelas bukan favoritnya. Sinar matahari yang begitu terik juga membuat Kurisu menambah catatan mental tentang hal-hal yang tidak disukainya.

Tapi demi seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya saat insiden dengan ayahnya sendiri itu terjadi, Kurisu rela menyisakan sedikit waktunya untuk ini. Untuk menunaikan ucapan terima kasih secara langsung. Walau rasanya masih jauh sekali, karena hasil pencariannya masih betah bertengger di angka nol, apalagi dengan orang sebanyak ini.

Kurisu baru saja memutuskan untuk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung jaket cokelat kesayangannya ketika ekor matanya menangkap ujung jas berwarna putih yang bergoyang seiring langkah pemakainya.

Siluet yang familiar.

* * *

Orang yang mengenakkan jas putih itu mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kurisu. Figur itu kepunyaan seorang lelaki. Kurisu dapat dengan jelas melihat cokelat hazel pada mata lelaki itu, terasa pernah begitu dikenalnya, juga senyuman itu, dan...

"Kita bertemu lagi, Christina."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Christina—oh..."

* * *

_"Aku menemukanmu."_

* * *

"Aku tidak suka cara kita bertemu dulu. Tapi, aku lebih tidak suka cara kita berpisah."

"Kenapa... siapa..."

"Aku?" Seringai yang sangat lebar terlukis di wajahnya saat ia berujar, "Aku adalah _The Mad Scientist _Hououin Kyouma, dan Christina, kau beruntung karena dari sekian banyak Hououin Kyouma yang lain, kau dapat dicintai oleh Hououin Kyouma yang ini."

* * *

Perkataan lelaki itu gila, sama gilanya dengan lelaki itu sendiri, _nonsense_ dan tidak masuk akal, tetapi anehnya terdengar begitu benar, begitu yakin sampai-sampai Kurisu berhasil mendapatkan alasan mengapa lelaki bernama Okabe Rintarou terasa tidak asing, mengapa Kurisu dengan refleksnya mendebat saat tadi Okabe memanggilnya "Christina", mengapa kecepatan degup jantungnya bertambah ketika ia melihat sepasang mata hazel yang hangat dan jenaka itu...

Juga mengapa surat itu ada untuknya.

Kurisu mengelap sudut matanya yang sedikit basah dengan cepat kemudian merogoh kantung jaket dan menggerakkan ibu jari pada _keypad_ ponselnya.

* * *

_From: Makise Kurisu_  
_To: Okabe Rintarou_  
_Subject: Re: Remember_

_Kautahu, ternyata ada satu hal yang dapat membuatku mengingatmu di saat Hipokampus tidak dapat melakukannya, dan hal itu selalu ada bahkan pada diriku yang lainnya._

* * *

Di saat Okabe menurunkan ponselnya, Kurisu telah menempatkan cengkeraman pada lengan jas laboratorium putih yang Okabe kenakkan sebelum gadis itu mendekat dan membiarkan _hatinya_ merekam semua perasaan yang mereka punya.

"Christina..."

"Mana?"

Pertanyaan bernada tegas itu membuat kerut samar menambah jumlahnya di dahi Okabe. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan dagu sedikit terangkat dan berujar, "Janjimu. Memanggilku Kuri—ah, bu-bukannya aku sangat ingin dipanggil begitu olehmu, ya!"

Senyuman tipis yang tercetak di bibir Okabe adalah hal terakhir yang Kurisu lihat sebelum bibir itu sendiri menyambut bibirnya dengan ucapan selamat datang yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**a/n:** yay selesai maaf kalau masih banyak salahnya, komentar/kritiknya selalu diterima dengan hati senang 3 #dor. huhu maso banget saya ngedit docnya karena mendadak ngerror huh

aaand hello asha, happy early birthday, wishing you the best things and wonderful years ahead! sorry for always php-ing you lol :p

massive thanks for all of you who read this thing! /hugs/


End file.
